The present invention relates to pretreating individuals with an effective amount of a flush inhibiting agent for a sufficient period of time prior to the start of single daily dose nicotinic acid therapy to reduce the capacity of nicotinic acid to induce flushing reactions during such nicotinic acid therapy, and administering to the pretreated individuals nicotinic acid once per day as a single dose during the evening hours or before or at bedtime.
Hyperlipidemia or an elevation in serum lipids is associated with an increase incidence of cardiovascular disease and atherosclerosis. Specific forms of hyperlipidemia include, for example, hypercholesteremia, familial dysbetalipoproteinemia, diabetic dyslipidemia, nephrotic dyslipidemia and familial combined hyperlipidemia. Hypercholesteremia is characterized by an elevation in serum low density lipoprotein-cholesterol and serum total cholesterol. Low density lipoprotein (LDL-cholesterol) transports cholesterol in the blood. Familial dysbetalipoproteinemia, also known as Type III hyperlipidemia, is characterized by an accumulation of very low density lipoprotein-cholesterol (VLDL-cholesterol) particles called beta-VLDLs in the serum. Also associated with this condition, there is a replacement of normal apolipoprotein E3 with abnormal isoform apolipoprotein E2. Diabetic dyslipidemia is characterized by multiple lipoprotein abnormalities, such as an overproduction of VLDL-cholesterol, abnormal VLDL triglyceride lipolysis, reduced LDL-cholesterol receptor activity and, on occasion, Type III hyperlipidemia. Nephrotic dyslipidemia is difficult to treat and frequently includes hypercholesteremia and hypertriglyceridemia. Familial combined hyperlipidemia is characterized by multiple phenotypes of hyperlipidemia, i.e., Type IIa, IIb, IV, V or hyperapobetalipoproteinemia.
It is well known that the likelihood of cardiovascular disease can be decreased, if the serum lipids, and in particular LDL-cholesterol, can be reduced. It is also well known that the progression of atherosclerosis can be retarded or the regression of atherosclerosis can be induced if serum lipids can be lowered. In such cases, individuals diagnosed with hyperlipidemia or hypercholesteremia should consider lipid-lowering therapy to retard the progression or induce the regression of atherosclerosis for purposes of reducing their risk of cardiovascular disease, and in particular coronary artery disease.
Hypertriglyceridemia is also an independent risk factor for cardiovascular disease, such as coronary artery disease. Many people with hyperlipidemia or hypercholesteremia also have elevated triglyceride levels. It is known that a reduction in elevated triglycerides can result in the secondary lowering of cholesterol. These individuals should also consider lipid-lowering therapy to reduce their elevated triglycerides for purposes of decreasing their incidence of atherosclerosis and coronary artery disease.
Cholesterol is transported in the blood by lipoprotein complexes, such as VLDL-cholesterol, LDL-cholesterol, and high density lipoprotein-cholesterol (HDL-cholesterol). LDL carries cholesterol in the blood to the subendothelial spaces of blood vessel walls. It is believed that peroxidation of LDL-cholesterol within the subendothelial space of blood vessel walls leads to atherosclerosis plaque formation. HDL-cholesterol, on the other hand, is believed to counter plaque formation and delay or prevent the onset of cardiovascular disease and atherosclerotic symptoms. Several subtypes of HDL-cholesterol, such as HDL1-cholesterol, HDL2-cholesterol and HDL3-cholesterol, have been identified to date.
In the past, there have been numerous methods proposed for reducing elevated cholesterol levels and for increasing HDL-cholesterol levels. Typically, these methods include diet and/or daily administration of lipid-altering or hypolipidemic agents. Another method proposed concerns periodic plasma dilapidation by a continuous flow filtration system, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,558.
Several types of hypolipidemic agents have been developed to treat hyperlipidemia or hypercholesteremia or normolipidemics diagnosed with cardiovascular disease. In general, these agents act (1) by reducing the production of the serum lipoproteins or lipids, or (2) by enhancing their removal from the serum or plasma. Drugs that lower the concentration of serum lipoproteins or lipids include inhibitors of HMG-CoA reductase, the rate controlling enzyme in the biosynthetic pathway of cholesterol. Examples of HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors include mevastatin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,140, lovastatin also referred to as mevinolin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,938, pravastatin, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,346,227 and 4,410,629, lactones of pravastatin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,979, velostatin, also referred to as synvinolin, simvastatin, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,448,784 and 4,450,171, rivastatin, fluvastatin, atorvastatin and cerivastatin. For other examples of HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,217,992; 5,196,440; 5,189,180; 5,166,364; 5,157,134; 5,110,940; 5,106,992; 5,099,035; 5,081,136; 5,049,696; 5,049,577; 5,025,017; 5,011,947; 5,010,105; 4,970,221; 4,940,800; 4,866,058; 4,686,237; 4,647,576; European Application Nos. 0142146A2 and 0221025A1; and PCT Application Nos. WO 86/03488 and WO 86/07054.
Other drugs which lower serum cholesterol include, for example, nicotinic acid, bile acid sequestrants, e.g., cholestyramine, colestipol DEAESephadex (Secholex(copyright) and Polidexide(copyright)), probucol and related compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,836, lipostabil (Rhone-Poulanc), Eisai E5050 (an N-substituted ethanolamine derivative), imantil (HOE-402) tetrahydrolipstatin (THL), isitigmastanylphosphorylcholine (SPC, Roche), aminocyclodextrin (Tanabe Seiyoku), Ajinomoto AJ-814 (azulene derivative), melinamide (Sumitomo), Sandoz 58-035, American Cyanimid CL-277,082 and CL-283,546 (disubstituted urea derivatives), ronitol (which has an alcohol which corresponds to nicotinic acid), neomycin, p-aminosalicylic acid, aspirin, quarternary amine poly(diallyldimethylammonium chloride) and ionenes such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,009, poly(diallylmethylamine) derivatives such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,923, omega-3-fatty acids found in various fish oil supplements, fibric acid derivatives, e.g., gemfibrozil, clofibrate, bezafibrate, fenofibrate, ciprofibrate and clinofibrate, and other known serum cholesterol lowering agents such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,424; European Patent Application No. 0065835A1, European Patent No. 164-698-A, G.B. Patent No. 1,586,152 and G.B. Patent Application No. 2162-179-A.
Nicotinic acid, also known as niacin, has been used for many years in the treatment of hyperlipidemia or hypercholesteremia. This compound has long been known to exhibit the beneficial effects of reducing total cholesterol, VLDL-cholesterol and VLDL-cholesterol remnants, LDL-cholesterol, triglycerides and apolipoprotein a, known as xe2x80x9cLp(a),xe2x80x9d in the human body, while increasing desirable HDL-cholesterol.
Nicotinic acid has normally been administered three times per day after meals. This dosing regimen is known to provide a very beneficial effect on blood lipids as discussed in Knopp et al.; xe2x80x9cContrasting Effects of Unmodified and Time-Release Forms of Niacin on Lipoproteins in Hyperlipidemic Subjects: Clues to Mechanism of Action of Niacinxe2x80x9d; Metabolism (34)7:642-647 (1985). The chief advantage of this profile is the ability of nicotinic acid to decrease total cholesterol, LDL-cholesterol, triglycerides and Lp(a) while increasing HDL-cholesterol particles. While such a regimen does produce beneficial effects, cutaneous flushing and the like still often occurs in the hyperlipidemics to whom the nicotinic acid is administered.
In order to avoid or reduce the cutaneous flushing resulting from nicotinic acid therapy, a number of agents have been suggested for administration with an effective antihyperlipidemic amount of nicotinic acid, such as guar gum as reported in U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,252, mineral salts as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,245, inorganic magnesium salts as reported in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,917, and non-steroidal anti-inflammatories, such as aspirin, as disclosed in PCT Application No. 96/32942. These agents have been reported to avoid or reduce the cutaneous flushing side effect commonly associated with nicotinic acid dividend dose treatment.
Another method of avoiding or reducing the side effects associated with immediate release niacin is the use of extended or sustained release formulations. Extended or sustained release formulations are designed to slowly release the active ingredient from the tablet or capsule, which allows a reduction in dosing frequency as compared to the typical dosing frequency associated with conventional or immediate dosage forms. The slow drug release reduces and prolongs blood levels of the drug and, thus, minimizes or lessens the cutaneous flushing side effects that are associated with conventional or immediate release niacin products. Extended or sustained release formulations of niacin have been developed, such as Nicobid(copyright) capsules (Rhone-Poulenc Rorer), Endur-acin(copyright) (Innovite Corporation), and the formulations described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,126,145 and 5,268,181, which describe a sustained release niacin formulation containing two different types of hydroxy propyl methylcelluloses and a hydrophobic component.
Studies in hyperlipidemic patients have been conducted with a number of extended or sustained release niacin products. These studies have demonstrated that the extended or sustained release products do not have the same advantageous lipid-altering effects as immediate release niacin, and in fact have a worse side effect profile compared to the immediate release product. The major disadvantage of the sustained release formulations, as reported in Knopp et al.: Metabolism, 34(7):642-647 (1985), is the significantly lower reduction in triglycerides (xe2x88x922% for the sustained release versus xe2x88x9238% for the immediate release) and lower increase in HDL-cholesterol (+8% for the sustained release versus +22% for the immediate release) and HDL2-cholesterol particles, which are known by the art to be most beneficial (xe2x88x925% for the sustained release versus +37% for the immediate release).
Additionally, extended or sustained release niacin formulations are known to cause greater incidences of liver toxicity, as described in Henken et al.: Am J Med, 91:1991 (1991) and Dalton et al.: Am J Med, 93: 102 (1992). There is also great concern regarding the potential of these formulations in disrupting glucose metabolism and uric acid levels.
In a previous edition of the Journal of the American Medical Association (JAMA), an article appeared which presented research results investigating the liver toxicity problems associated with a sustained release form of nicotinic acid. xe2x80x9cA Comparison of the Efficacy and Toxic Effects of Sustained-vs. Immediate-Release Niacin in Hypercholesterolemic Patientsxe2x80x9d, McKenney et al., JAMA, 271( 9): 672 (Mar. 2, 1994). The article presented a study of twenty-three patients. Of that number, 18 or 78 percent were forced to withdraw because liver function tests (LFTs) increased indicating potential liver damage. The conclusion of the authors of that article was that the sustained release form of niacin xe2x80x9cshould be restricted from use.xe2x80x9d
A similar conclusion was reached in an article by representatives of the Food and Drug Administration and entitled xe2x80x9cHepatic Toxicity of Unmodified and Time-Release Preparations of Niacinxe2x80x9d, Rader et al.: Am J Med, 92:77 (January, 1992). Because of these studies and similar conclusions drawn by other health care professionals, the sustained release forms of niacin have experienced limited utilization.
HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors have also been used for many years to treat hyperlipidemia. These compounds are known to exhibit beneficial effects of reducing total cholesterol and LDL-cholesterol in the human body, and elevating HDL-cholesterol levels in some individuals. Grundy SM: N Engl J Med 319(1):24-32, at 25-26 and 31 (Jul. 7, 1988). The conversion of HMG-CoA to mevalonate is an early step in the biosynthesis of cholesterol. Inhibition of HMG-CoA reductase, which interferes with the production of mevalonate, is the basis by which the HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors exert their total cholesterol-lowering and LDL-cholesterol-lowering effects. Grundy S M: N Engl J Med, 319(1):24-32, at 25 and 26 (Jul. 7, 1988).
HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors are not without drawback, however. HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors are known to induce hepatotoxicity, myopathy and rhabdomyolysis, as reported in, for example, Garnett W R: Am J Cardiol, 78(Suppl 6A):20-25 (Sep. 26, 1996); The Lovastatin Pravastatin Study Group: Am J Cardiol, 71:810-815 (Apr. 1, 1993); Dujovne C A et al.: Am J Med, 91(Suppl 1B):25S-30S (Jul. 31, 1991); and Mantell G M et al.: Am J Cardiol, 66:11B-15B (Set. 18, 1990).
Moreover, on Page 1700, in column 3, of the Physicians"" Desk Reference (PDR) 50th Ed., 1996, it reports that lovastatin, an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor should be used with caution in patients who have a past history of liver disease, and that lovastatin therapy is contraindicated for those individuals with active liver disease or unexplained persistent elevations of serum transaminases. The 1996 PDR further reports on Page 1701, in column 1, that rhabdomyolysis has been associated with lovastatin therapy alone and when combined with lipid-lowering doses (xe2x89xa71 g/day) of nicotinic acid, and that physicians contemplating combined therapy with lovastatin and lipid-lowering doses of nicotinic acid should carefully weigh the potential benefits and risks and should carefully monitor individuals for any signs and symptoms of muscle pain, tenderness, or weakness, particularly during the initial months of therapy and during any periods of upward dosage titration of either drug. The 1996 PDR further reports on page 1701, in column 1, that cases of myopathy have been associated with patients taking lovastatin concomitantly with lipid-lowering doses of nicotinic acid. The 1996 PDR also reports similar contraindications (1) for fluvastatin on page 2267, column 3, and on page 2268, column 1, (2) for pravastatin on page 767, column 1, and (3) for simvastatin on page 1777, column 2. Still further, the PDR recommends on page 768, column 3, that concomitant therapy with HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors and these agents [lipid lowering doses of nicotinic acid] is generally not recommended.
Notwithstanding the recommendations in the 1996 PDR, Grundy S M: N Engl J Med, 319(1):24-33 (Jul. 7, 1988), reports that HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors when used alone (at pages 29-30) and nicotinic acid when used alone (at page 24) are effective in reducing elevated cholesterol plasma levels. Grundy further reports on page 24, in column 2 at lines 10-25, that xe2x80x9c[b]ecause of their efficacy . . . bile acid sequestrants (cholestyramine and colestipol) and niacin are probably the drugs of first choice for hypercholesteremia . . . Although these drugs can be highly effective and are satisfactory for use in many patients with high cholesterol levels, they unfortunately are not well tolerated by all patients. Therefore, in spite of their proved usefulness, bile acid sequestrants and niacin are not ideal cholesterol-lowering agents.xe2x80x9d Still further, Grundy reports on page 30, in column 1 at lines 13-17, that the xe2x80x9c . . . administration of [HMG-CoA] reductase inhibitors twice a day is somewhat more effective than administration once a day, at the same total dosage.xe2x80x9d Grundy also reports on page 29, in column 1 at lines 7-11, xe2x80x9c . . . that the combination of lovastatin and cyclosporine, gemfibrozil or nicotinic acid may predispose patients to myopathy and occasionally even to rhabdomyolysis.xe2x80x9d Still further, Grundy reports on page 30, in column 1 at lines 54-59, that xe2x80x9c[the combination of lovastatin and niacin has not been shown to be safe in a controlled clinical trial; furthermore, a manifestation of an adverse interaction between the agents, such as myopathy, could occur.xe2x80x9d But see Gardner S F et al.: Pharmacotherapy, 16(3):421-423 (1996); Pasternak R C et al.: Ann Intern Med, 125(7):529-540 (Oct. 1, 1996); O""Keefe J H et al.: Am J Cardiol, 76:480-484 (Sep. 1, 1995); and Davignon J et al.: Am J Cardiol, 73:339-345 (Feb. 15, 1994).
In Vacek J L et al.: Am J Cardiol, 76:182-184 (Jul., 15, 1995), they report on page 183 that xe2x80x9c . . . because of the present state of knowledge of the risks of hepatotoxicity with slow-release forms of nicotinic acid, this form of the drug should probably not be used [in combination with lovastatin] in future trials or clinical practice.xe2x80x9d
Consistent with the reports by Vacek J L et al. and the 1996 PDR, the article by Jacobson T A and Amorosa L F: Am J Cardiol, 73:25D-29D (May 26, 1994), reports, on pages 28D-29D, that because xe2x80x9c[a]bnormalities in liver enzyme profiles and fulminant hepatic failure have also been associated with the use of niacin, particularly sustained-release preparations . . . the use of fluvastatin in combination with a sustained release niacin preparation cannot generally be recommended based upon this study, which only examined crystalline or immediate release niacin.xe2x80x9d
Therefore, it can be seen from the scientific literature that there is a need for development of lipid-altering or hypolipidemic pharmaceuticals and methods of delivering said pharmaceuticals which would provide patients with xe2x80x9cbalanced lipid alteration,xe2x80x9d i.e., reductions in total cholesterol, LDL-cholesterol, triglycerides and Lp(a), as well as increases in HDL particles, with an acceptable safety profile, especially as to liver toxicity, effects on glucose metabolism, uric acid levels, myopathy and rhabdomyolysis.
In brief, the present invention alleviates and overcomes certain of the above-identified problems and shortcomings of the present state of HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor therapy and nicotinic acid therapy through the discovery of novel HMG-CoA reductase/nicotinic acid pharmaceutical combinations for oral administration and methods of treatment with such pharmaceutical combinations.
In accordance with the present invention, a pharmaceutical combination for oral administration is provided to alter serum lipid levels in individuals, e.g., reducing hyperlipidemia and inhibiting atherosclerosis, without causing drug-induced hepatoxicity, rhabdomyolysis, or myopathy. Generally speaking, the pharmaceutical combinations of the present invention comprise nicotinic acid, a derivative of nicotinic acid, a compound which is metabolized by the body to form nicotinic acid or any mixtures thereof in an extended release form, and an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor. The pharmaceutical combinations are administered in amounts which are effective to alter or reduce serum lipids levels such as total cholesterol, VLDL-cholesterol, LDL-cholesterol, Lp(a) and triglycerides levels, and to enhance or increase HDL-cholesterol levels. This is accomplished without causing drug-induced hepatotoxicity, rhabdomyolysis or myopathy or adversely effecting glucose metabolism or uric acid levels, or at least without causing such side effects in at least an appreciable number of individuals to such a level that discontinuation of such therapy would be required.
In accordance with the present invention, the pharmaceutical combinations are administered once a day as a single oral dose. Preferably, and for those individuals on a typical day time schedule, the single oral dose is administered during evening hours, such as with or after their evening meals or at their bedtimes, to achieve in those individuals during the night effective in vivo levels for reducing total cholesterol, VLDL-cholesterol, LDL-cholesterol, Lp(a) and triglycerides levels and for enhancing or increasing HDL-cholesterol levels, some of which lipid components are biosynthesized predominantly at night in such individuals. For those individuals with typical night time, as opposed to day time, schedules, e.g., those individuals who work through the night and sleep during the day, it may be preferable to administer the pharmaceutical combinations of the present invention as a single oral dose at or near their day time bedtimes.
It also has been found that, when a pharmaceutical combination of the present invention is administered once a day as a single oral dose, the single dose provides additional total cholesterol, LDL-cholesterol, and triglyceride reduction effects over that which is obtained using the nicotinic acid alone. In fact, it has been found that the pharmaceutical combinations of the present invention, when administered as a single oral dose, reduces total cholesterol, LDL-cholesterol and triglycerides levels to a substantially greater extent than when either lipid-lowering drug is administered alone as a single oral dose in an equal dosage amount. Moreover, it has been found that the pharmaceutical combinations of the present invention, when administered as a single oral dose, increases HDL-cholesterol levels to a substantially greater extent than when the HMG-COA reductase inhibitor is administered alone as a single oral dose in an equal dosage amount. It is also believed that, when the pharmaceutical combinations of the present invention are administered once a day as a single dose, the single oral dose (1) is at least as effective as the combination of an equal or higher daily dosage of nicotinic acid administered in divided oral doses and an equal daily oral dosage of HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor administered separate from the divided doses of nicotinic acid, and (2) it has less capacity to provoke hepatotoxicity than the divided dose therapy.
Quite surprisingly, the pharmaceutical combinations of the present invention can be used to effectively treat, for instance, hyperlipidemia (e.g., cholesterol-related cardiovascular disease) and atherosclerosis of multiple etiology, and normolipidemics diagnosed with or predisposed to cardiovascular disease, without causing drug-induced liver damage, rhabdomyolysis or myopathy, or adversely effecting glucose metabolism or uric acid levels.
While the pharmaceutical combinations of the present invention contemplate the combination of (a) an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor, and (b) nicotinic acid, as well as derivatives of nicotinic acid, compounds which the body metabolizes to nicotinic acid and any combinations thereof in an extended release form, the preferred pharmaceutical combinations in accordance with the present invention are pharmaceutical combinations for oral administration which are comprised of an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor in an immediate release form, and nicotinic acid in an extended release form. Preferred HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors include atorvastatin, cervastatin, fluvastatin, lovastatin, pravastatin and simvastatin.
In carrying out a method of the present invention, the pharmaceutical combinations of the present invention can be administered to humans and other animal species, such as bovines, canines, felines, porcines, equines, sheep, rabbits, mice, rats, rodents, monkeys, etc. and, as such, may be incorporated into conventional systemic dosage forms, such as tablets, capsules, caplets, granules, beads, etc. Other lipid-altering or hypolipidemic agents as well as agents known to reduce or prevent all cutaneous flushing may be included in the pharmaceutical combinations or administered concomitantly with the pharmaceutical combinations in appropriate regimens which complement the beneficial effects of the pharmaceutical combinations of the present invention, so long as such additives do not defeat the objectives of the present invention.
The present invention also contemplates pretreating subjects with a nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID) prior to the start of nicotinic acid therapy to reduce or eliminate nicotinic acid induced flushing which limits patient compliance. Pretreatment with low dosages of an NSAID, such as aspirin, when used according to a predosing schedule, cumulatively suppresses prostaglandin D2 (PGD2) production, making administration of nicotinic acid more tolerable. In accordance with the present invention, predosing a subject with an NSAID involves administering a low dose NSAID, such as aspirin, one to four times a day for at least about 7 days, and preferably for at least about 14 days, prior to nicotinic acid administration.
The doses administered should be carefully adjusted according to age, weight and condition of the patient, as well as the route of administration, dosage form and regimen and the desired result.
Thus, for oral administration, a satisfactory result may be obtained employing an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor in dosages as indicated in, for example, the 1996 Physician""s Desk Reference or package inserts for those products, such as in an amount within the range of from about 0.05 mg to about 160 mg, and preferably from about 0.05 to 80 mg, and more preferably from about 0.2 mg to about 40 mg, in combination with nicotinic acid in dosages normally employed, as indicated in the 1996 Physician""s Desk Reference, for nicotinic acid, such as in an amount within the range of from about 250 mg to about 3000 mg, and preferably from about 500 mg to about 2500 mg, and most preferably from about 1000 mg to about 2000 mg, with the HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor and nicotinic acid being employed together in the same oral dosage form or in separate oral dosage forms taken at the same or about the same time. The nicotinic acid, therefore, may be daily dosed in increments of, for example, 250 mg, 500 mg, 750 mg, 1000 mg, 1500 mg, 2000 mg, 2500 mg and 3000 mg. Thus, the oral dosage forms of the present invention may include nicotinic acid in dosage amounts of, for example, 250 mg, 375 mg, 500 mg, 750 mg and 1000 mg.
It should be understood to those versed in this art that the exact dosing for an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor will depend upon the particular HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor selected. Therefore, and in accordance with the present invention, the oral dosage forms may include lovastain, atorvastatin or pravastatin in dosage amounts of, for example, between about 10 mg and about 80 mg or more, such as 10 mg, 20 mg, 40 mg or 80 mg, simvastatin in dosage amounts of, for example, between about 5 mg and about 80 mg or more, such as 5 mg, 10 mg, 20 mg, 40 mg or 80 mg, fluvastatin in dosage amounts of, for example, between about 20 mg and 80 mg or more, such as 20 mg, 40 mg or 80 mg, and cerivastatin in dosage amounts of, for example, between about 0.05 mg and about 0.3 mg or more, such as 0.5 mg, 0.1 mg, 0.2 mg and 0.3 mg, to achieve a desired daily dosage.
Thus, and in accordance with the present invention, an oral solid dosage form, such as tablets, may contain the HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor in an amount of from about 0.05 mg to about 40 mg, and preferably from about 0.1 mg to about 20 mg, and nicotinic acid in an amount of from about 250 mg to about 1000 mg, and preferably from 500 mg to about 1000 mg. Examples of oral solid dosage forms in accordance with the present invention include: nicotinic acid/atorvastatin, fluvastatin, lovastatin, pravastatin, or simvastatin tablets in dosage strengths of, for instance, 250 mg/5 mg, 500 mg/5 mg, 750 mg/5 mg, 1000 mg/5 mg, 250 mg/7.5 mg, 500 mg/7.5 mg, 750 mg/7.5 mg 1000 mg/7.5 mg, 250 mg/10 mg, 500 mg/10 mg, 750 mg/10 mg, 1000 mg/10 mg, 250 mg/20 mg, 500 mg/20 mg, 750 mg/20 mg, 1000 mg/20 mg tablets, 250 mg/40 mg, 500 mg/40 mg, 750 mg/40 mg, and 1000 mg/40 mg; and nicotinic acid/cerivastatin tablets in dosage strengths of, for instance, 250 mg/0.05 mg, 500 mg/0.05 mg, 750 mg/0.05 mg, 1000 mg/0.05 mg, 250 mg/0.1 mg, 500 mg/0.1 mg, 750 mg/0.1 mg, 1000 mg/0.1 mg, 250 mg/0.15 mg, 500 mg/0.15 mg, 750 mg/0.15 mg, 1000 mg/0.15 mg tablets, 250 mg/0.2 mg, 500 mg/0.2 mg, 750 mg/0.2 mg, 1000 mg/0.2 mg tablets, 250 mg/0.3 mg, 500 mg/0.3 mg, 750 mg/0.3 mg and 1000 mg/0.3 mg tablets.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pharmaceutical combination for oral administration comprising (a) an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor, and (b) nicotinic acid, derivatives of nicotinic acid, compounds which are metabolized by the body to form nicotinic acid and combinations thereof in a sustained release form for altering serum lipids to treat subjects, e.g., subjects diagnosed with hyperlipidemia, atherosclerosis and lipidemia in normolipidemics.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an oral solid pharmaceutical combination having extended release characteristics for the nicotinic acid, a derivative of nicotinic acid, a compound metabolized to nicotinic acid by the body or mixtures thereof, and having extended or immediate release characteristics for the HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for employing a composition as above, for treating hyperlipidemics or normolipidemics diagnosed with or predisposed to cardiovascular disease, which results in little or no liver damage, myopathy or rhabdomyolysis.
At least one or more of the foregoing objects, together with the advantages thereof over the known art relating to the treatment of hyperlipidemia, which shall become apparent from the specification which follows, are accomplished by the invention as hereinafter described and claimed.
In general, the present invention provides an improved lipid-altering or antihyperlipidemia pharmaceutical combination of the oral type employing an effective lipid-altering or antihyperlipidemic amount of an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor and nicotinic acid, wherein the pharmaceutical combination comprises compounding the nicotinic acid with, for example, from about 5% to about 50% parts by weight of hydroxy propyl methyl cellulose per hundred parts by weight of the tablet or formulation and coating the tablet with an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor from about 0.01% to about 30% parts by weight of the tablet or formula.
The present invention also provides an orally administered lipid altering or antihyperlipidemia composition which comprises from about 0.01% to about 30% parts by weight of an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor; from about 30% to about 90% parts by weight of nicotinic acid; and, from about 5% to about 50% parts by weight of hydroxy propyl methyl cellulose.
The present invention also includes a method of altering lipid levels in subjects, such as treating hyperlipidemia in a hyperlipidemic or lipidemia in a normolipidemic diagnosed with or predisposed to cardiovascular disease. The method comprises the steps of forming a composition which comprises effective lipid-altering amounts of an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor and nicotinic acid, and an amount of excipients to provide immediate or extended release of the HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor and extended release of the nicotinic acid. The method also includes the step of orally administering the composition to the hyperlipidemic or normolipidemic nocturnally.
A method of treating hyperlipidemia in a hyperlipidemic or lipidemia in a normolipidemic according to the present invention, comprises dosing the hyperlipidemic or normolipidemic with an effective lipid-altering amount of an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor and nicotinic acid, a derivative of nicotinic acid, a compound metabolized to nicotinic acid by the body or mixtures thereof. The dose is given once per day, preferably in the evening or at night, combined with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier to produce a significant reduction in total cholesterol and LDL-cholesterol as well as a significant reduction in triglycerides and Lp(a), with a significant increase in HDL cholesterol.
The above features and advantages of the present invention will be better understood with the reference to the following detailed description and examples. It should also be understood that the particular methods and formulations illustrating the present invention are exemplary only and not to be regarded as limitations of the present invention.
By way of illustrating and providing a more complete appreciation of the present invention and many of the attendant advantages thereof, the following detailed description and examples are given concerning the novel methods and pharmaceuticals.
The present invention employs an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor and nicotinic acid, a derivative of nicotinic acid or a compound other than nicotinic acid itself which the body metabolizes into nicotinic acid and mixtures thereof, thus producing the same effect as described herein. The nicotinic acid derivatives and other compounds specifically include, but are not limited to the following: nicotinyl alcohol tartrate, d-glucitol hexanicotinate, aluminum nicotinate, niceritrol, d,1-alpha-tocopheryl nicotinate, 6-OH-nicotinic acid, nicotinaria acid, nicotinamide, nicotinamide-N-oxide, 6-OH-nicotinamide, NAD, N-methyl-2-pyrridine-8-carboxamide, N-methyl-nicotinamide, N-ribosyl-2-pyridone-5-carboxide, N-methyl4-pyridone-5-carboxamide, bradilian, sorbinicate, hexanicite, ronitol, and esters of nicotinic acid such as lower alcohol esters like methyl, ethyl, propyl or butyl esters. Each an any such derivative or compound will be collectively referred to hereinabove by xe2x80x9cnicotinic acid compound.xe2x80x9d
The specific HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors include, but are not limited to, lovastatin and related compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,938, pravastatin and related compounds as reported in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,346,227 and 4,448,979, mevastatin and related compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,140, velostatin and simvastatin and related compounds as discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,448,784 and 4,450,171, fluvastatin, atorvastatin, rivastatin and fluindostatin (Sandoz XU-62-320), with fluvastatin, lovastatin, pravastatin, atorvastatin, simvastatin and cerivastatin being preferred. Other HMG-CoA reductive inhibitors which may be employed herein include, but are not limited to, pyrazole analogs of mevalonolactone derivatives as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,610, indent analogs of mevalonolactone derivatives as disclosed in PCT application WO 86/03488, 6-[2-(substituted-pyrrol-1-yl)alkyl]pyran-2-ones and derivatives thereof as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,576, Searle""s SC-45355 (a 3-substituted pentanedioic acid derivative) dichloracetate, imidazole analogs of mevalonolactone as disclosed in PCT application WO 86/07054, 3-carboxy-2-hydroxy-propane-phosphoric acid derivatives as disclosed in French Patent No. 2,596,393, 2,3-di-substituted pyrrole, furan and thiophene derivatives as disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0221025 A14, naphthyl analogs of mevalonolactone as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,237, octahydro-naphthelenes such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,289, keto analogs of lovastatin as disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0142146 A2, as well as other known HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors, such as those disclosed in GB Patent Nos. 2,205,837 and 2,205,838; and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,217,992; 5,196,440; 5,189,180; 5,166,364; 5,157,134; 5,110,940; 5,106,992; 5,099,035; 5,081,136; 5,049,696; 5,049,577; 5,025,017; 5,011,947; 5,010,105; 4,970,221; 4,940,800; 4,866,058; 4,686,237.
As stated hereinabove, HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors and nicotinic acid have been employed in the past for the treatment of hyperlipidemia, which condition is characterized by the presence of excess fats such as cholesterol and triglycerides, in the blood stream. According to one aspect of the present invention, an extended or sustained release composition of nicotinic acid coated with an immediate release coating of an HMG-COA reductase inhibitor is prepared as an example. By xe2x80x9cextended releasexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csustained releasexe2x80x9d it is understood to mean a composition which when orally administered to a patient to be treated, the active ingredient like an HMG-COA reductase inhibitor, nicotinic acid, a nicotinic acid compound or mixtures thereof will be released for absorption into the blood stream over a period of time. For example, it is preferred that in a dosage of about 1500 milligrams (hereinafter xe2x80x9cmgsxe2x80x9d) of nicotinic acid, approximately 100 percent of the nicotinic acid will be released to the blood stream in about 4 to about 8 hours and preferably within about 6 hours following ingestion.
While the nicotinic acid is released from the pharmaceutical combination in a sustained release manner, the HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors can be formulated for immediate or extended release following ingestion. By xe2x80x9cimmediate release,xe2x80x9d it is understood to mean that the HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor, which when orally administered to a patient to be treated, will be completely released from the composition for absorption into the blood stream within about 30 minutes following ingestion.
A specific sustained release composition according to the present invention employs an effective lipid-altering amount of nicotinic acid coated with an effective lipid-altering amount of an HMG-COA reductase inhibitor. By xe2x80x9ceffective lipid-altering amountxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ceffective antihyperlipidemic amountxe2x80x9d it is understood to mean an amount which when orally administered to a patient to be treated, will have a beneficial effect upon the physiology of the patient, to include at least some lowering of; one or more of the following, total cholesterol, LDL-cholesterol, triglycerides and Lp(a) and at least some increase in HDL-cholesterol, and more particularly an increase in, e.g., HDL2-cholesterol and/or HDL3-cholesterol, in the patient""s blood stream. The beneficial effect will also include some decreases in the total cholesterol to HDL-cholesterol ratio and in the LDL-cholesterol-HDL-cholesterol ratio in the patient""s blood stream. In some individuals, the beneficial effect may also include reduction in apolipoprotein B, reduction in apolipoprotein E and/or an increase in apolipoprotein A-I. An exemplary effective lipid-altering amount of nicotinic acid would be from about 250 mg to about 3000 mg of nicotinic acid to be administered according to the present invention, as will be more filly describe hereinbelow. An exemplary effective lipid-altering amount of an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor would be from about 0.1 mg to about 80 mg. These amounts will of course vary, dependent upon a number of variables, including the psychological needs of the patient to be treated.
Preferably, there is also included in a sustained release composition according to the present invention, a swelling or sustained release agent which is compounded with the nicotinic acid, and/or nicotinic acid compounds, such that when the composition is orally administered to the patient, the swelling agent will swell over time in the patient""s gastrointestinal tract, and release the active nicotinic acid, and/or nicotinic acid compound over a period of time. As is known in the art, such swelling agents and amounts thereof, may be preselected in order to control the time release of the active nicotinic acid ingredient. Such swelling agents include, but are not limited to, polymers such as sodium carboxymethylcellulose and ethylcellulose and waxes such as bees wax and natural materials such as gums and gelatins or mixtures of any of the above. Because the amount of the swelling agent will vary depending upon the nature of the agent, the time release needs of the patient and the like, it is preferred to employ amounts of the agent which will accomplish the objects of the invention.
An exemplary and preferred swelling agent is hydroxy propyl methyl cellulose, in an amount ranging from about 5% to about 50% parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of tablet or formulation. A preferred example will ensure a sustained time release over a period of approximately 4-8 hours.
A binder may also be employed in the present compositions. While any known binding material is useful in the present invention, it is preferred to employ a material such as one or more of a group of polymers having the repeating unit of 1-ethenyl-2-pyrrolidinone. These polyvinyl pyrrolidinone polymers generally have molecular weights of between about 10,000 and 700,000, and are also known as xe2x80x9cpovidone or PVP.xe2x80x9d
Amounts of the binder material will of course, vary depending upon the nature of the binder and the amount of other ingredients of the composition. An exemplary amount of povidone in the present compositions would be from about 1% to about 5% by weight of povidone per 100 parts by weight of the total formulation.
Processing aids such as lubricants, including stearic acid, magnesium stearate, glyceryl behenate, talc and colloidal silicon dioxide, may also be employed, as is known in the art. An exemplary amount of a lubricant, such as stearic acid, in the present compositions would be from about 0.5% to about 2.0% by weight per 100 parts by weight of tablet or formulation.
Also in accordance with the present invention, the sustained release compositions containing the nicotinic acid and/or nicotinic acid compounds are preferably coated with an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor for immediate release following oral administration. An exemplary coating in accordance with the present invention comprises an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor, a plasticizer, film forming and/or coating agent and a coloring agent. Specific examples of plasticizers include, but are not limited to, benzyl benzoate, chlorobutanol, dibutyl sebacate, diethyl phthalate, glycerin, mineral oil and lanolin alcohols, petrolatum and lanolin alcohols, polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol, sorbitol, triacetin and triethyl citrate. An exemplary amount of a plasticizer utilized in the coatings of the present invention would be from about 0.01% to about 5% by weight of the tablet.
Specific examples of film forming and/or coating agents include, but are not limited to, carboxymethylcellulose sodium, carnauba wax, cellulose acetate phthalate, cetyl alcohol, confectioner""s sugar, ethylcellulose, gelatin, hydroxyethyl cellulose, hydroxy propyl cellulose, hydroxy propyl methyl cellulose, liquid glucose, maltodextrin, methyl cellulose, microcrystalline wax, polymethacrylates, polyvinyl alcohol, shellac, sucrose, talc, titanium dioxide and zein. An exemplary amount of a film forming/coating agent in the present coatings would be from about 0.01% to about 5% by weight of the tablet. Generally speaking to prepare a coating in accordance with the present invention, an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor is suspended or dissolved in an aqueous-solution of polyethylene glycol and hydroxy propyl methyl cellulose and then sprayed on the sustained release tablets by a film-coating process to a thickness containing an effective antihyperlipidemic amount of an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor. Examples of suitable coating thicknesses in accordance with the present invention are from about 0.1 mm to about 2.0 mm or more.
Coated sustained release tablets of various sizes can be prepared, e.g., of about 265 mg to 1650 mg in total weight, containing both of the active substances in the ranges described above, with the remainder being a physiologically acceptable carrier of other materials according to accepted pharmaceutical practice. These coated tablets can, of course, be scored to provide for fractional doses. Gelatin capsules can be similarly formulated.
Consistent with the present invention, such dosage forms should be administered to individuals on a regimen of one dose per day, preferably during the evening hours.
In order to more finely regulate the dosage schedule, the active substances may be administered separately in individual dosage units at the same time or carefully coordinated times. Since blood levels are built up and maintained by a regulated schedule of administration, the same result is achieved by the simultaneous presence of the two substances. The respective substances can be individually formulated in separate unit dosage forms in a manner similar to that described above.
Combinations of an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor and nicotinic acid and/or nicotinic acid compounds in the same pharmaceutical are more convenient and are therefore preferred, especially in the coated tablet or caplet form for oral administration. Alternatively, however, the pharmaceutical combinations of the present invention may comprise two distinct oral dosage forms which may be administered concomitantly, where one oral dosage form is formulated for extended or sustained release of nicotinic acid or a nicotinic acid compound or mixtures thereof, and the other oral dosage form is formulated for extended or immediate release of an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor.
Optionally, the oral pharmaceutical combinations of the present invention may include other active ingredients. In addition, the present invention contemplates that other active ingredients may be administered concurrently with the pharmaceutical combinations of the present invention. Examples of other active ingredients include anti-lipidemic agents and flushinhibiting agents. Specific examples of anti-lipidemic agents include but are not limited to, bile acid sequestrants, e.g., cholestyramine, colestipol DEAESephadex (Secholex(copyright) and Polidexide(copyright)), probucol and related compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,836, lipostabil (Rhone-Poulanc), Eisai E5050 (an N-substituted ethanolamine derivative), imanixil (HOE-402) tetrahydrolipstatin (THL), isitigmastanylphosphorylcholine (SPC, Roche), aminocyclodextrin (Tanabe Seiyoku), Ajinomoto AJ-814 (azulene derivative), melinamide (Sumitomo), Sandoz 58-035, American Cyanimid CL-277,082 and CL-283,546 (disubstituted urea derivatives), neomycin, p-aminosalicylic acid, aspirin, quarternary amine poly(diallyldimethylammonium chloride) and ionenes such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,009, poly(diallylmethylamine) derivatives such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,923, omega-3-fatty acids found in various fish oil supplements, fibric acid derivatives, e.g., gemfibrozil, clofibrate, bezafibrate, fenofibrate, ciprofibrate and clinofibrate, and other known serum cholesterol lowering agents such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,424; European Patent Application No. 0065835A1, European Patent No. 164-698-A, G.B. Patent No. 1,586,152 and G.B. Patent Application No. 2162-179-A.
Specific examples of flush-inhibiting agents include, but are not limited to, nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs such as aspirin and salicylate salts; propionic acids such as ibuprofen, flurbiprofen, fenoprofen, ketoprofen, naproxen, sodium naproxen, carprofen and suprofen; indoleacetic acid derivatives such as indomethacin, etodolac and sulindac; benzeneacetic acids such as aclofenac, diclofenac and fenclofenac; pyrroleacetic acids such as zomepirac and tolmectin; pyrazoles such as phenylbutazone and oxyphenbutazone; oxicams such as piroxicam; and anthranilic acids such as meclofenamate and mefenamic acid.
In formulating the compositions, the active substances, in the amounts described above, are compounded according to accepted pharmaceutical practice with a physiologically acceptable vehicle, carrier, excipient, binder, preservative, stabilizer, flavor, etc., in the particular type of unit dosage form.
Additional illustrations of adjuvants which may be incorporated in the tablets are the following: a binder such as gum tragacanth, acacia, corn starch, potato starch, alginic acid or the like; a sweetening agent such as sucrose, aspartase, lactose or saccharin; a flavoring such as orange, peppermint, oil of wintergreen or cherry. When the dosage unit form is a capsule, it may contain in addition to materials of the above type a liquid carrier such as a fatty oil. Various other materials may be present as coatings or to otherwise modify the physical form of the dosage unit. For instance, tablets or capsules may be coated with shellac, sugar or both.
Some of the active agents described above form commonly known pharmaceutically acceptable salts, such as alkali metal and other common basic salts or acid addition salts, etc. References to the base agents are therefore intended to include those common salts known to be substantially equivalent to the parent compound.
In carrying out the objective of the present invention, the nicotinic acid, nicotinic acid compounds and/or HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors may be formulated into sustained release granules, sustained release particles, sustained release coated particles or sustained release beads or pellets according to any method known to the art for the manufacture of pharmaceutical compositions for incorporation into a variety of oral dosage forms suitable for oral use, such as tablets, such as rapidly disintegrating tablets, compression coated tablets, enteric coated tablets, capsules, caplets, sachets for sprinkle administration, and the like. In addition, the HMG-CoA inhibitors may be formulated into immediate release granules or immediate release coated raw materials for incorporation into the oral dosage forms of the present invention.
A preferred nicotinic acid sustained release dosage form is the Niaspan(copyright) tablets. The Niaspan(copyright) tablets can be modified consistent with the present invention to include an HMG-Co reductase inhibitor during the formation of the Niaspan(copyright) granules or during the manufacture of the Niaspan(copyright) tablet blend prior to compression into the Niaspan(copyright) tablets to formulate a pharmaceutical combination of the present invention in which the nicotinic acid and HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor are in a sustained release form. Alternatively, the Niaspan(copyright) tablets may be coated with a coating containing an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor in immediate release form to formulate a pharmaceutical combination of the present invention in which the nicotinic acid is in an extended release form and the HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor is in an immediate release form.
The present invention also contemplates other combined dosage forms containing an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor and nicotinic acid, a nicotinic acid compound or mixtures thereof For instance, such combined dosage forms include bilayer or multilayer tablets, capsules or sachets containing, for example, immediate or sustained release granules of an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor and sustained release granules of nicotinic acid, a nicotinic acid compound or mixtures thereof. Bilayer or multilayer tablets may be manufactured utilizing techniques well known in this art, such as by lightly prestamping a nicotinic acid layer containing sustained release nicotinic acid granules, adding a layer containing an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor either deficient in or containing a sustained release or swelling agent, and compressing the combined powder to form the bilayer tablet. Optionally, the HMG-CoA reductase layer may further contain other agents, such as a flush inhibiting agent, like as aspirin.
In a further embodiment, the pharmaceutical combination of the present invention may be enterically coated to delay disintegration and absorption in the gastrointestinal tract. For example, (1) sustained release nicotinic acid granules or immediate or sustained release HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor granules may be individually enterically coated and compressed to form a tablet or a layer of a bilayer tablet, or (2) the tablet itself or a layer thereof may be coated with an enteric coating.
Enterically coated dosage forms do not necessarily dissolve or become absorbed by humans until they pass through the low pH environment of the stomach and pass into the relatively higher pH of the small intestine. Typical materials conventionally used as enteric coatings include, but are not limited to, cellulose acetate phthalate, polyvinylacetate phthalate, hydroxypropyl methylcellulose phthalate and methacrylic acid-methyl methacrylate copolymers. Such materials can be used individually or in combination. Additional formulating agents, such as plasticizers (e.g., one or more polyethylene glycols or propylene glycol) may be added to ensure physical strength and processability, e.g., to prevent cracking due to stress, low humidity or other factors.
Enterically coated nicotinic acid or HMG-CoA reductase inhibitors granules can be prepared in a fluid bed granulator by coating or agglomerating niacin powder with one or more enteric coating materials, such that microspheres or small particles of enterically coated nicotinic acid are formed. Alternatively, a whole tablet or capsule comprising an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor and/or nicotinic acid can be coated with enteric coating materials.
Typically, the enteric coating process comprises coating the dosage form with a plurality of layers, e.g., one or two layers or more, of enteric coating material, like a methacrylate polymer such as EUDRAGIT S-100, available from Rohm, preferably by dipping the weight tablet or capsule into a freshly prepared solution of the material for five seconds. The solution of enteric coating material(s) may be prepared by dissolving an appropriate amount of material in, e.g., 100 ml of a 4:6 mixture of acetone and isopropyl alcohol. After each immersion, the coating is allowed to dry in air, e.g., for 30 minutes, prior to the next five-second immersion. A single coating is usually adequate to prevent the capsule or table from dissolving in the stomach. Alternatively, the granules, tablets or capsules may be coated or spray-dried in standard coating machines such as those typically employed in the pharmaceutical industry.
The present invention also contemplates methods for pretreating subjects, prior to the start of nicotinic acid or nicotinic acid combination therapy, with a nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID) in an amount effective to inhibit or reduce prostaglandin PGD2 synthesis, so that any flush reaction induced by the nicotinic acid therapy is lessened or prevented. In carrying out this aspect of the present invention, the pretreatment should start at least about 7 days prior to administration of the nicotinic acid, and preferably for at least about 14 days. While pretreatment for a shorter duration may not provide a subject with adequate protection against flushing, some protective effect may be observed and, thus, such shorter pretreatment periods may be practiced within the scope of the present invention.
During pretreatment of subjects with an NSAID, the NSAID selected is orally administered in at least one to four or more doses daily. However, while three or fewer doses per day is preferred, one or two doses per day are preferential for the convenience and improved compliance of the subjects. The NSAID may be administered orally as an immediate or extended release dosage form. Of course, if an extended release dosage form is selected, the NSAID can be administered fewer times daily then a comparable immediate release dosage form, while providing similar protection against nicotinic acid-induced flushing.
While it is preferable to take an NSAID during pretreatment, the present invention also contemplates continued administration of the NSAID during the nicotinic acid or nicotinic acid compound treatment. This can be accomplished by taking the NSAID as a separate dosage form on a daily basis, or by taking a pharmaceutical component of the present invention which includes an NSAID.
Particularly preferred NSAIDs include indomethacin, ibuprofen, naproxen, aspirin, ketoprofen, flurbiprofen, phenylbutazone, and piroxicam. These NSAIDs may be administered in their usual doses for treatment of inflammation. Aspirin is especially preferred. Aspirin may be administered in daily dosages of at least between about 60 mg and about 1000 mg, and more preferably at least between about 80 mg and 650 mg, and most preferably between about 80 mg and 325 mg. Even though higher daily dosages of aspirin may be consumed to suppress flushing in accordance with the present invention, there is risk that these higher dosages, as well as the high end of the preferred dosages, could induce gastrointestinal upset and ulceration.
While extended release forms are commercially available for some NSAIDs, other extended release formulations may be prepared by conventional methods from those versed in the art, or by blending the NSAID with the nicotinic acid during granules or during the powder blending stage pursuant to the methods described herein to generate a pharmaceutical combination comprised of nicotinic acid and an NSAID in extended release form. Alternatively, the NSAID could be blended with an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor in a coating for immediate release of the NSAID. As a further alternative contemplated by the present invention, extended release nicotinic acid tablets, such as Niaspan(copyright), can be enterically coated for delayed release, which then may be coated with a coat comprised of an HMG-CoA reductase and an NSAID for immediate release.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the solid pharmaceutical combinations for oral administration may be formulated into various shapes. For example, tablets may be round/flat, round/convex, oval/flat, oval/convex, or capsule (caplet) in shape, whereas capsules may be round or elongated in shape. It is presently believed that when tablets are coated in accordance with the present invention, the coatings can be improved if the tablets are in an oval/convex shape. For instance, it is believed that by formulating the sustained release nicotinic acid tablets, such as Niaspan(copyright) tablets, into oval/convex shapes, the coatings containing an HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor are improved, as compared to similar coatings on tablets having, for example, a capsule (caplet) shape.
The formulations as described above will be administered for a prolonged period, that is, for as long as the potential for elevated serum cholesterol and atherosclerosis remains or the symptoms continue. A dosing period of at least about 4 weeks maybe required to achieve a desired therapeutic benefit.
The disclosures of the U.S. patents and patent applications mentioned and cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.